Once Upon a Time in Fiji
by uscfbfan
Summary: Bella and Edward meet by chance in Fiji - and they have a great three days together, only to be separated by real life. What happens when those three nights catch up to our favorite couple. As always, please read and review.


Fire Ceremonies and Scotch

_**Chapter One**_

_Memories_

"Abigail, Edward, darling, look over here." Flashbulbs went off causing Edward to blink rapidly, trying to regain his bearings. It was the night of their engagement party and four weeks until their wedding. The room was full of parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, siblings, nieces, nephews, and quite frankly people that Edward doubted even Abigail knew.

"Edward please stop looking as if this is one of the worst moments of your life. You are supposed to be happy, you know?"

"Sorry Abby. I just had a really hard day at work. A little boy had been hit by a car and . . ."

"Eddie, can we please not talk about your work right now? We are supposed to be enjoying ourselves, not talking about death."

Edward nodded stoically and continued to greet the guest. He was feeling stifled and tired. He couldn't get the face of the mother out of his mind. It was a facet of his job he hated to do, but unfortunately it was a necessary evil. More flashbulbs went off and Edward flinched a little more, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt.

"Eddie you are going to get all wrinkled." He heard Abigail hiss as he continued to fidget.

He threw her a pointed look and squeezed her hand. "Honey, I'll be right back. I just need some fresh air."

He stopped by the bar that Abigail's parents had set up.

"What can I get for you?"

"How about Fire Water? Do you know how to make it? It's not really well known around these parts."

The bartended looked up at him. "Of course I know how to make it. I have been to Fuji. I was there about two years ago with a couple of my girlfriends. We were celebrating our college graduation."

"Really, my brothers and I went there two years ago too celebrating Jasper's return from Iraq. There were some crazy times out there. I barely remember most of the trip."

"Fire Water can do that to you. It has the uncanny ability to make you forget things." She handed him the drink and smiled.

"Thanks . . ."

"Alice. Alice Brandon. I'll make sure to keep these coming for you. You look like you could use a little reminder of happier times. Maybe you will remember some of you lost memories of Fiji."

Edward smiled and thanked her again. He went to head outside when he saw his future in-laws talking animatedly with his parents. He groaned, not wanting to run into them, so instead he made his way down his hall to his father's study. He knew he would be able to find some peace there.

He looked around his father's study. Not much had changed since his childhood, save the family pictures. There were pictures of Emmett, Jasper, and him as babies and pictures of the family as it grew up. Family vacations adorned the walls and smiles lit up the room. This room was a room full of memories.

He walked over to his father's desk and traced his fingers over his father's old stethoscope. He remembered proclaiming his lover for medicine the day that he first listened to a heart beating. Edward smiled fondly at the memory, taking a sip of the Fire Water.

It was exquisite, like everything he had remembered.

He saw a new photo album sitting by the fire. He opened it, staring at the first picture. It was of him and his brothers on a beach in Fuji. He wandered how his mother had gotten hold of some of those pictures. They were pretty incriminating. In fact, most of his memories revolved around the pictures. It was a sad but true fact: he had gotten so drunk on that trip, he barely remembered anything.

He flipped the page and saw a picture of a roaring fire. Clay bowls circled the fire. Edward frowned, trying to remember why the bowls were placed around the fire. He scanned the pictures more and another picture. It was a profile picture of him standing with a woman by the fire holding the clay bowls.

_Edward loved the surf and sand of Fuji. It was one of the most peaceful places he had ever been and a welcomed break from the everyday grind of medical school. He looked over at his brothers who were sitting on the beach talking to women they had met at the hotel bar. He glanced over at the blonde that stood beside him, wishing that she could hold an intelligent conversation. He picked up his drink, walking away from the bar leaving the girl in his wake._

_Edward proceeded to walk down the beach a little when he stumbled across a beautiful woman. She was what you would call a classic beauty, someone who was beautiful without even trying. He watched as she stared out into the ocean._

"_I can feel you staring at me." Her soft voice filtered through the surf. "It's beautiful out here, do you want to sit and join me?"_

_Edward normally would have said no, but she was just sitting on the beach all alone, and for some reason he felt drawn to her. "Emmett Masen."_

"_I'm Rose Brandon. What are you drinking?"_

"_Scotch on the rocks."_

"_You came all the way to Fuji and you are drinking boring scotch on the rocks? Come with me." She stood waiting for Edward to grab her proffered hand. "I'm going to break you into some of the flavors of the locals."_

_And that was how Edward found himself in the middle of a tribal village, drinking Fire Water. He was amazed at how potent the little drink was, but damn it was good. He heard the sound of singing around a huge fire. He walked over to it._

"_What's going on here Rose?"_

"_A fire ceremony. Do you want to see?" She grabbed his hand and led him to the center of the crowd. He watched as she scribbled her name to a piece of paper and he followed suit._

_A fire circle was built with high sides made of stones. Seven types of wood were cut from the different trees by the tribal spiritual leader. The wood and fire were blessed with a beautiful prayer. He listened as she sand some of the songs with the tribe._

_Three separate fires were then prepared. "Rose what's going on?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders and fell into line with the rest of the females. He took place with the males. He watched with fascination as each couple drank from a cup and picked up a clay bowl which was surrounding the fire. The female elder lit a piece of wood and set the contents of the female's bowl on fire, the male elder did the same for the male. _

_Edward smiled at Rose as they accepted the cup and drank from it. The liquid burned his throat, he heard her cough a little. They exchanged their bowls, letting the fire burn for a couple of moments. They then offered their fire into the bigger fire just as the other couples had done._

_She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Wow that was intense."_

_Edward nodded mutely at her, staring at her soft lips. His hands found the way to her waist, pulling her against him. He felt the contrast between their bodies, his hard one, pressed against her soft subtle one. His lips crashed down on her lips. He groaned, tasting her. She tasted like strawberries._

"_God." He hands made his way up to her cheek. "How long are you on the island for?"_

"_A couple more days," she answered breathlessly against his lips._

_He effortlessly lifted her off the ground and cradled her in his arms. "Stay with me."_

_She mutely nodded her head and let herself be taken back to the private bungalow that he had rented. He set her back down and found the key, ushering her inside. She barely had time to register her surroundings when his eyes locked with hers again. He felt like he was drowning in her dark pools. His fingers ran down to the hem of her skirt. He hiked it up, his breathing hitched as he noticed the barely there underwear._

"_Fuck me," he whispered out. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen._

"_I'm planning on it," her voice was husky, not hiding the lust that she felt._

_His hand rose up her leg, his fingers stopping just short of her already wet entrance. "Tell me what you want," Edward demanded softly._

"_I want you . . ."_

_His fingers grazed her clit. She let out a moan, and bit down on his shoulder. He hoisted her up, using the cool glass wall as leverage. She hissed at the temperature change. He entered her quickly, both moaning at the sensation. He felt her hands wind through his hair. He loved the sensation._

_There was a need that was so primal and as much as he wanted to take it slow for the both of them and prolong the pleasure, all he knew was that he needed her now. He pulled down the strap of her sundress and found to his delight that she was wearing no bra. His mouth descended on her nipple causing her to hiss in pleasure._

"_Did you like that?" He smiled as he continued his assault on her other breast while keeping a rhythm as old as time. _

_Her lips found the pulse point on his neck and she suckled him there. He groaned. "Rose, baby, if you keep that up, I won't be able to last much longer."_

"_Then don't."_

_He reached down to where they were joined, and was amazed at the responsiveness that she had to his touch. "Emmett I'm gonna . . ."_

"_God, your muscles are so tight around me. Cum for me now Rose . . ."_

_Edward felt her tighten around him, screaming his fake name in the room. It was all he needed as he came right after her. He held her tightly against the cool glass wall, waiting for their breathing to even out before he dared to move. He was afraid he was going to drop her, and he most certainly didn't want that._

_He carried their sweat-clad bodies to the bedroom and laid her down in the bed, he crawled in beside her, wrapping her in his strong arms. He had never done anything like that before, but for some reason, the brunette beauty laying beside him was like his own personal siren. _

"Edward?"

Edward looked at the sound of his name. His brother Emmett was coming into the study. "Edward everyone is looking for you. What are you looking at?"

"Mom found our pictures from Fiji."

"Oh hell, I remember that trip."

"I barely remembered it until a couple of minutes ago. There was this beautiful girl . . ."

"You spent your last three days with her. We barely saw you. I thought you couldn't remember it."

"I didn't until a moment ago."

Edward pointed to the picture of the fire ceremony. "The only picture I have of Rose completely obscures her face. I remember the things we did, but I can't for the life of me remember her face. All I remember is her eyes."

"Dude you shouldn't be trying to remember her. Abby and you are solid. You are getting married in a month. I can't believe that you are, but the more power to you little brother."

"Emmett . . ." he paused for a moment. "Why did you and Sarah break up?"

"I knew she wasn't the one. I need a girl that will support me unconditionally. She was only after me for my money." Emmett sighed. Edward had hoped that Sarah would be the one, all he wanted was for his brother to meet a girl that loved him, and it proved to be hard with Emmett being a professional football player. Emmett sat next to his brother. "I met a girl in Fiji too. Her name was Bella. . . I looked for her, but apparently there is no girl with the name of Bella McCarthy."

"Edward! There you are Honey. It's time for Jasper to make his speech." Abby ran through the room grabbing Edward's hand.

He groaned and followed her back out into the life he wasn't too entirely sure that he wanted anymore.

_**AN: I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter. Story is also being posted on - send me some love. I love reading reviews - it rocks my socks.**_


End file.
